willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kclar/A Change of Team (Grimdark/AU) (Dark Fanfiction)
Warning The following reading contains somethings that you might find disturbing, That includes: *Gore *Disturbing scenes *Threats to the wikia members *Sad scenes If you don't like this stuff, don't read it!! ...well, you been warned :| Chapter 1 - Puppet show "HEY BLACKIE! BLACKIE!" yell Kclar, who was being led by the two yellow hazmats following the Black hazmat who seems annoying. Kclar stayed silent, which at first the Black hazmat sighed with relief and so did the others. "HAZBOI!!" no, Kclar was just waiting for the right moment. Finally, he had enough and The black hazmat turns, clearly bothered by her sudden bursts of annoyance. "What is it this time?" He questions. Kclar smiles widely, showing her shining white teeth. Making one of the hazmats losing his courage. "When are you gonna let us go?" ask Kclar. The hazmat sighs and puts his hand on his mask.* "Not going to let any of you go any soon." he said, Bluntly as he stopped one of the hazmats from running off. "You and your friends have been the weirdest ones so far. You can see through one way glass, one of your friends literally has petals growing from the side of his head, there's a dragon and what seems to be some mafia in a gas mask." "...well all week I seen a black hazzie and a few lemon colored ones" Kclar says jokily. Then she paused. "and I don't understand where you taking me.." Kclar seems confused. He stops the hazmats and takes out a pass card, then presses it on the weird block on the side of the door. "We're going to do another test on your thinking patterns." he replied "We knew that you may not have much in combat, but your brain is a lot more fascinating." "Why thank you!" Kclar said with a squeak, she pulls an apple out from her hair. The other hazmats back away, surprised about the sudden apple. The black hazmat stares too. "I'm not even going to ask how." said the Black hazmat as The yellow suited hazmats usher Kclar into an empty, dark plain room. she enters, eating the red shining apple. She blinks a few times to get use to the dark, the hazmats had shut the door. "this room is really dark..." Kclar said, surprised how dark it was. There is a little pedestal at the end of the room with a speaker drilled into it. "Can you hear, WC-04?" ask the Black hazmat through the micaphone. Kclar was at first startled by the noise, but then quick realize who it was, she smiles. "Loud and clear!" she said, slauting like a soilder. "Good. Now, we will be getting some answers out of you. Mostly about you and your friends' abilities." A projector lights up and there is a picture of the group being put into cages, with most of them asleep. "Do you remember this moment?" Category:Blog posts